Story:Starship Archer/Politics/Act Three
ACT THREE FADE IN EXT-SPACE The Archer is at high warp on course for a Tzenkethi Warship. INT-ARCHER BRIDGE (RED ALERT) The crew are at their battle stations and armed with hand phasers and security teams are armed with compression phaser rifles to repel boarders from the Tzenkethi Battle Cruiser as Taylor sits in the Captain's Chair looking at the middle computer as it comes up. TAYLOR Report? Sito looks at her console and then up. SITO (Off her console) We're coming up on the Tzenkethi warship now Captain. She looks at Martin and then at the viewer. TAYLOR On Screen! Viewer sows the Tzenkethi Warship. Ens. MARTIN She's a dreadnought and armed to the teeth Captain. Taylor thinks. TAYLOR (To Ensign Martin) Ensign open hailing frequencies. Ensign Martin inputs commands into the Ops Console. ENS. MARTIN Channel open Captain they'll hear you five by five. Taylor gets up from her chair. TAYLOR Tzenkethi warship this is Captain Marcia Taylor of the Federation Starship USS Archer, we have reasons to believe that you have one of our Starships in your possession and we'd like it back now! Ship rocks slightly. ENS. MARTIN (Off her console) A low yield torpedo shields are holding and I'm detecting a warp signature in the ship's large shuttle bay it matches the Sadat's. Taylor turns to Martin then goes back to the viewer. TAYLOR Tzenkethi warship drop out of warp or we'll open fire! Ship jolts. MARTIN Guess they don't get the message. Taylor goes back to her chair. TAYLOR (To Sito) Lieutenant Sito target their engines and fire. Sito inputs commands into the tactical console and presses the fire button. EXT-SPACE Archer fires photons at the Tzenkethi warship making their shields flicker. INT-ARCHER BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Ship jolts. ENS. MARTIN Minor damage to the secondary hull. Taylor turns to Sito. TAYLOR Sito fire another volley of photons. Sito presses the firing button. SITO Firing Photons. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE Archer fires three Photons and they strike the port engine of the battle cruiser causing a massive explosion. INT-ARCHER BRIDGE (RED ALERT) ENS. MARTIN (Off her Console, Smiles) We've damaged their port nacelle, they're venting plasma. Carlson chimes in. CARLSON (Helm Officer) They've slowed to Impulse speed Captain. TAYLOR (Smiles) Stay with them Lieutenant. EXT-SPACE Both Archer and the Tzenkethi cruiser drops out of warp as Archer's nacelles go into the flatten position as it's still behind the cruiser. INT-ARCHER BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Taylor is standing next to Lieutenant Carlson at the helm station. TAYLOR (To Carlson) Slow to one-half impulse speed Kara. Lieutenant Carlson inputs commands into the helm. CARLSON (Helm Officer) Aye slowing to one-half impulse speed. Viewer shows Tzenkethi battle cruiser venting warp plasma. TAYLOR (To Com) Tzenkethi Warship prepare to be boarded. Sensors beep. SITO (Off her console) They've launched a torpedo. Taylor goes to her chair. TAYLOR Full power to the forward shields. Viewer shows torpedo getting closer and closer, then a huge shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling as the ship jolts harder from the hit. ENS. MARTIN Hull breach on deck fourteen! Another shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling and MSD as an officer falls to the floor, as coolant vents from the non-working console as a crewmen helps up the wounded officer to the turbo-lift. MARTIN (To Taylor) They've must of pumped up the power in the Poloron Torpedoes. Another hard jolt. TAYLOR (To Carlson) Lieutenant evasive pattern beta sequence! Lieutenant Carlson inputs commands into the helm console. CARLSON (Helm Officer) Aye, Captain coming to course two-five-six mark four-seven-nine pattern Beta sequence. More sparks erupt from the ceiling. TAYLOR (To Martin) John remodulate our shields. Martin inputs commands into the middle computer to remodulate the ship's shields to protect it against the more powerful Poloron Torpedoes. EXT-SPACE Archer moves to port as the ship fires on the Starfleet vessel. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) More sparks erupt from the ceiling. ENS. MARTIN (Worried) We've lost weapons! More sparks erupt. Camera closes up on Taylor as she's worried. (End of Act Three, Fade out)